While various dollies, mobile camera mounts, and camera and other equipment stabilization devices, are widely used in various media content industries (TV, film, commercials, photography, etc.), they suffer from many disadvantages, including but not limited to being expensive, heavy, difficult to set up/configure (and correspondingly being difficult to reposition as may be needed for different shots), and most importantly being inflexible with respect to compatibility with cameras, various other A/V equipment, and with stabilization/anchoring solutions. Moreover, changing between different mounting solutions (e.g., moving a camera from a rail-based dolly mount to a carriage based mount) is especially time-consuming and frustrating. The weight, bulkiness of currently used dolly systems as well as the need to transport different mounting solutions for different needs also greatly limits the use of dolly-type equipment in mobile shoots (such as on-location shooting, documentaries, etc.)
It would thus be desirable to provide a lightweight, portable, inexpensive, modular easily configurable A/V equipment mounting system that can serve all possible functions of stabilizing the equipment, and precisely controlling its position in both static modes and in mobile modes in which the equipment can move along the system or on an independent free-roaming mount.